


Meld with Me

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, First Dates, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Study Date, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Près and Jenna, a Vulcan and Orion pair of cadets at Starfleet Academy go on a second date. Things become both physical and mental.</p><p>T'Prei and Jenna are two OCs in the pre reboot Trek universe and who appeared in my previous story. This takes place after Star Trek Nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meld with Me

T’Prei struggled with Federation History. Of the courses she took in her second year at the Academy, this was the most difficult. It was messy, badly ordered, and filled with the overly emotional inhabitants of several dozen worlds (and that was just the main players). But it was a chance encounter on Vulcan with Ambassador Spock that lead her to take an interest in the subject.

“In my experience, Vulcans, despite being founding members of the Federation, can be insular and closed to experiencing other cultures,” he told her. “Even those who go into Starfleet close themselves off. My advice is to learn as much about other people as you can. Either through your studies or your social networking. And if you wish to be a diplomat, this would be a logical course of action.”

T’Prei sensed Spock spoke from some kind of experience. There were few Vulcans with as much experience with humans as Spock. He had a longstanding personal relationship with James Kirk that some felt was romantic in nature but since Kirk’s death, Spock led a solitary life, devoted to diplomacy and peace.

Two years later, Spock had disappeared in a little discussed mission and T’Prei was in her second year at the Academy when she was introduced to her classmate Jenna, through a mutual friend, Yasmine Patel. T’Prei asked Jenna if she could study with her as the course work seemed to come to her easily. Jenna was particularly knowledgeable of sentients rights issues on many different worlds. 

Orion had only recently rejected slavery and was in the process of transforming their planet into a democratic world government. Their membership in the Federation was pending. Jenna’s family arrived as refugees on a small Federation colony.

They spent every other night, then every night, studying together. Jenna would often stray from the coursework to discuss their personal lives. T’Prei found this inefficient but also found herself looking forward to their study dates together. She had heard of the Orion women’s powerful pheromones but never felt overcome with desire for Jenna, even though she was indeed desirable. 

One night, she asked her about it.

“I use a hypospray that dampens their effect. Otherwise my presence can become a distraction.”

“To men?” she asked.

“To anyone. It’s always been a bit of a misunderstood thing about Orions. The pheromones can affect anyone, mostly. Are you affected by it? I’m told the treatment may not be effective with some species. I don’t want you to be distracted…”

“No, I am not distracted by your pheromones. The treatment is working.”

Jenna laughed.

“Ok, so...you’re not attracted to me.”

“I did not say that.”

“Oh.”

“I would like to spend time with you for reasons outside of our studies and with the possibility of a romantic interlude.”

“Well, how can a girl say no to a silver tongue devil like yourself?”

T’Prei touched her ear.

“You think I am a devil?”

“No! Of course not. It’s just an old Earth expression I picked up. Yes. Yes, I would love to go out with you sometime.”

On the weekend, T’Prei and Jenna went for their first date. They met at the statue on Baker Beach commemorating first contact between Humans and Vulcans. Zephram Cochrane stood before the Vulcan captain, whose name history recorded as Seruk, who raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

“When they built this statue, the Earth representatives wanted to portray their handshake but Vulcans objected as touching hands can have a sexual connotation on our world. Today, we’ve learned to get used to it.”

They went for coffee and talked for hours. It was a friendly, cordial date with little expectation of sex from either one of them. When T’Prei brought Jenna home, they kissed goodnight with T’Prei awkwardly accepting a hug. 

The following week, they continued their studies with T’Prei making little mention of their relationship, other than quickly requesting a second date. T’Prei had the information she required.

It was during their second date that T’Prei wanted to be with this soft, curvy Orion woman named Jenna. The negotiation for sex was surprisingly efficient.

“Jenna,” T’Prei began. “Rather than walk through the Old Castro, I wish to return to your quarters to begin a physical relationship with you.”

Jenna tried to suppress a laugh.

T’Prei was surprised.

“I apologize if I was too forward. It is possible that you do not share this desire, in which case…”

Jenna held her hand up.

“No! I just thought if I was going to enter into a relationship with a Vulcan, we would be spending a lot of dates talking.”

“If that is your preference, I can comply. I know many humanoids spend time establishing a bond through conversation and shared interests; getting to know each other, it is called.”

“No, I mean, yes, I do want to get to know you but I, want to go back to my bed with you. Now. I share your desire.”

“That is a relief. There are other ways we can get to know each other.”

\---

T’Prei was a tall, lean, muscular woman. As she stood naked before Jenna, her body contrasted sharply against Jenna’s: Red hair cascading down in ringlets framing her dark green, heart-shaped face, the voluptuous, pear shaped body. 

\---

Jenna gently pushed T’Prei on to her bed. T’Prei held up two fingers which Jenna touched with her own as she straddled her new Vulcan lover. T’Prei let out a slight moan and a gasp. Jenna took T’Prei’s fingers and put them in her mouth, her tongue flicking the tips. T’Prei closed her eyes and sighed. She put T’Prei’s hand back on the bed and brought her face to T’Prei and began softly kissing her cheeks, neck, before stopping at her ear for a nibble. Jenna was aroused by the scent of copper coming of her lover’s skin. 

T’Prei slid her fingers behind Jenna’s neck and brought her mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly at first before hungrily taking Jenna’s tongue in her mouth. Jenna lightly traced the outline of T’Prei’s cheekbones as her breasts brushed against T’Prei’s. 

Jenna lifted her head and offered to touch T’Prei’s fingers again. T’Prei took this offer quickly, moaning as they touched. Jenna then moved those fingers to her lover’s vulva, where she used them to stroke T’Prei’s clit. It was smaller than Jenna expected but she always thought it was something of a miracle that so many humanoid species were compatible sexually.

She rolled over to her side, propping herself up with her right elbow, while using her left arm to touch T’Prei, whose moans grew louder and more urgent as she became wetter and her clit swelled. T’Prei opened her eyes to see Jenna watching her smiling. 

“I want you inside me,” T’Prei told her.

Jenna slid two fingers into her vagina, using her middle finger to stroke the top of her walls in a “come here” gesture. Her thumb circled T’Prei’s clit. 

“I am inside of you,” Jenna told her, feeling the warm wetness of her lover’s pussy growing as she touched her. She smiled and bit her lower lip as T’Prei reached over and touched Jenna’s breasts. T’Prei’s breath quickened.

“That’s...oooh...not what... I meant...ohhhhhhh,” T’Prei moaned, feeling a wave of orgasm beginning to crest. Her back arched slightly as she grabbed Jenna’s wrist.

“Wait...stop.”

Jenna pulled her hand away.

“What’s wrong?” Jenna asked, wondering if she crossed some kind of ethical Vulcan line. It was so hard to know what restrictions other cultures placed on sex.

“I said there were other ways we could get to know each other,” T’Prei said.

“Now, you want to get to know me?” 

“Will you consent to a mind meld?”

“You want to stop having sex and have a mind meld?”

“No, I do not wish to stop having sex. You are a generous and amorous lover. And I wish to explore your body more. But I also wish to meld with you during intercourse.”

“I need to consider it. I mean, I've never done it before. I don't know.”

Jenna rolled over on her back, holding T’Prei’s hand. She looked at her. 

“Is it dangerous?” 

“Not for your species. I investigated it thoroughly. Orion minds can accept the process.”

Jenna thought it was sweet that this woman took the time to look into it. Vulcans don't meld with just anyone, that much she knew. So if she was already looking into this it meant she meant something special to her.

“It means, Jenna, that we would know each other. Truly know each other and I very much want to know you, Jenna. But if you do not wish it, I will not press the issue.”

Jenna turned to face her, her fingers tracing her lover’s well defined abdominal muscles.

“I want to know you as well, T’Prei. Yes. Meld with me. “

T’Prei turned on her side to face Jenna. She placed her fingers on her cheek.

“My mind to your mind,” she began. “My thoughts to your thoughts.”

Jenna felt a euphoric rush as she entered T’Prei’s mind, feeling her heartbeat and her singularly focussed desire. A rush of images came to her mind.

A young Vulcan girl reading the works of Surak and Spock and taking an interest in the historical figure T’Pol, one of the first Vulcans to serve aboard starship with humans. Her mother, Dr. Selar encouraging her curiosity while her father disapproved. 

Jenna saw the disapproval of the Vulcan Science Academy as yet another bright young student would leave the home world for Earth. 

Jenna saw T’Prei running races, running faster than most could run on Vulcan.

Jenna saw companions, a close childhood friend, family, other students but never a lover. T’Prei had never taken a lover. Until now.

T’Prei saw and felt the fear of Jenna’s escape from the anti-slavery civil war that engulfed Orion, the kindness of the Federation citizens who took her family into their homes. She felt the shame and emotional scars of Orion’s slaving past. She saw and felt the joys and sorrows of Jenna’s many lovers, men and women of different planets. Vulcans understood, and sought, sensuality but T'Prei had never felt what it was like to be so alive in one's own body. T'Prei now knew how Jenna sought the pleasures of the flesh and of appetites. She understood at once the ways Jenna sought pleasure and T'Prei now knew how to give her that pleasure.

T’Prei broke off the meld. Jenna gasped. 

“That was. .. I can't describe it.”

“You know me now. I know you. We are linked. Whatever happens we will have this between us.”

“I can still feel you in here,” Jenna pointed to her head. 

“Can you hear my thoughts now?” T’Prei asked.

Jenna was silent for a moment.

“Yes...and yes, I want you to.”

T’Prei took her time finding her lover’s vulva, stopping at her breasts to bite each nipple, her tongue drawing a line to her stomach, so soft and fleshy and warm. Her fingertips brushed the outline of Jenna’s thighs, causing Jenna to giggle as she moaned.

T’Prei’s face reached Jenna’s pussy. The tip of her tongue began flick slowly over her clit. T’Prei grabbed both of her buttocks to steady herself as drew her face closer as the taste of Jenna filled her mouth. Jenna ran her fingernails through T’Prei’s short black hair, watching the muscles in her lover’s back shift from shoulder to shoulder. 

T’Prei licked her until she could feel her lover's orgasm coming on.

I’m gonna come, Jenna thought.

I know, came T’Prei’s reply in her head.

Jenna’s body shuddered as the orgasm washed over her then...her body began to vibrate as everything seemed so still in the bedroom. Jenna’s eyes rolled up. She was caught in a singular moment of ecstasy.

I want to make you feel good forever, Jenna, came T’Prei’s voice in her head. But I'm afraid this is the best I can do. This is a meditation technique. Time has slowed down. We often use it for concentration but I want to use it for your pleasure.

Jenna’s body vibrated. She tried to reply but it was no use. She could sense T'Prei's intense eyes on her body from their vantage point between her legs. 

Don't speak, came the voice again. Be in the moment.

Slowly, the room returned and she was back in the present as time returned to normal. Her back arched as she found her voice returning to her to let out a throaty yell as she came, collapsing in her bed, soaked with sweat, her legs twitching. She gave a raspy series of moans as her orgasm came to it crescendo, then gradually dropping in intensity. Jenna tapped her lover's head. T'Prei removed herself from Jenna's pussy, her face glistening with her juices. Jenna pulled her up to face her where she licked the remaining juice of T'Prei's chin. Soon, their faces were a tangle of tongue and fingers.

Jenna and T’Prei simply held each other that night, knowing that whatever happened to them, whatever other lovers they would take, they would have a lifelong bond.

They were to be each other’s Th'y’la.


End file.
